citizensrequiredfandomcom-20200215-history
Bright Ideas
This page is your link to clever ideas that will either aid or entertain the Citizens. Perhaps both. It is split into several sections, covering different aspects of life in the country (though not directly covered by such things as national identity), things like arts, science and community. Each section has a Big List of Bright Ideas associated with it, a Message Board, and perhaps, over time, tried and tested bright ideas that Citizens have taken to their heart and embraced. Economy Got ideas about Economy and Trade that aren't simply to do with what the country's currency will be called, or what the coins and notes should look like? Do you actually understand Economics, and are you prepared to put that knowledge to good use? Great. Add your suggestions to The Big List of Bright Economic Ideas, once they've been tried and tested on the Citizens Required Economy Message Board. Environment King Danny's Country doesn't have much of an environment itself, but the environment is a global affair, and we should be seen to be thinking of our planet. What great ideas have you got that might preserve the environment for future generations? Add your suggestions to The Big List of Bright Environmental Ideas, once they've been tried and tested on the Citizens Required Environment Message Board. Law And Order The crime rate seems to be quite low in The Country, aside from a handful of mischief-makers and bored idiots. What can be done to solve these problems, and potentially worse ones, in the years to come? Add your suggestions to The Big List of Bright Law & Order Ideas, once they've been tried and tested on the Citizens Required Law & Order Message Board. Media, Arts And Culture What is a country without its art and culture, without its music and movie industries? And where would we be if there were not brave people ready to bring the news of ongoing events to us? Here is the world of multi-media. How best can we bring our message not only to our own fellow Citizens, but also to the citizens of other (less-interesting) countries, like England? Or Chad? Add your suggestions to The Big List of Bright Media, Arts & Culture Ideas, once they've been tried and tested on the Citizens Required Media, Arts & Culture Message Board. Since mid-November, the Law Lords have accepted responisbility for being the judiciary of Lovely. Currently consisting of Lord Montague, Lord S.M Brown and Lord JediJim they have used the constitution to make sure that people know their rights and what they can't do. Politics King Danny's government doesn't seem to be very big yet, and perhaps it needs to hear the voice of the Citizens, and their opinions on politics, both local and world-wide. And perhaps it needs good political speakers to help pull the Country's government into some sort of shape. Could that be you? Add your suggestions to The Big List of Bright Political Ideas, once they've been tried and tested on the Citizens Required Government Message Board. Science And Technology Progress. That's the cornerstone of every great civilisation, and with some of the brightest young minds amongst us, probably, in what brave new directions can we take this Country? Scientists and technicians, lend us your ideas! Add your suggestions to The Big List of Bright Science & Technology Ideas, once they've been tried and tested on the Citizens Required Science and Technology Message Board. Security Whilst we are a peaceful nation, there's no use in being complete push-overs, so it's worth working up clever ways to protect ourselves from the bullies of the world. What would you do? Add your suggestions to The Big List of Bright Security Ideas, once they've been tried and tested on the Citizens Required Security Message Boards. Territory King Danny's Kingdom is a small Kingdom. A very small one. So we ideally want to claim more territory to make it a slightly bigger Kingdom. What bright ideas have you got for trying to bring about a larger, less claustrophobic Country? Add your suggestions to The Big List of Bright Territory Ideas, once they've been tried and tested on the Citizens Required Territory Message Board. Miscellaneous This list is far from extensive, and doesn't cover all things we might want to discuss, or have great revelations about! Unless I stick a 'Miscellaneous' section at the end, like this. Hey presto! So if you've got a bright idea that doesn't comfortably fit into any other category, why not add it to this list? Add your suggestions to The Big List of Other Bright Ideas, once they've been tried and tested on the Citizens Required New Ideas Message Board.